


Hurt

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Fanvids, Het, M/M, Slash, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, dan/laurie - Freeform, rorschach/dan, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to Kami whose vid using the Johnny Cash version made me realize what a good song this is for Dan and Rorschach. This version is super angsty and a tiny bit AU. Laurie leaves Dan with Manhattan before Karnak and the end has a bit of a subtle twist with respect to Dan avenging Rorschach’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Pairing:** Dan/Rorschach  
 **File Size:** 35 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Hurt"  
 **Artist:** Nine Inch Nails  
 **Summary:** Dedicated to Kami whose vid using the Johnny Cash version made me realize what a good song this is for Dan and Rorschach. This version is super angsty and a tiny bit AU. Laurie leaves Dan with Manhattan before Karnak and the end has a bit of a subtle twist with respect to Dan avenging Rorschach’s death.   
**Warning:** Angst and exploding masked vigilante

[Download Hurt](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Hurt.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Hurt on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/05/02/hurt/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Hurt.wmv)


End file.
